A New Voyage
by Just-Dream-18
Summary: After returning from her quest to save her Island, Moana leads her people back to what they were meant to do - voyage and explore. However after they face a brutal storm and Moana is knocked overboard, she discovers something new about herself that she cannot explain. With the help of a certain demigod, can she figure out what really happened the night of the storm?
1. Chapter 1

Moana pulled hard on the sail and veered her boat to the left. She'd been back on the ocean for four days now, and was absolutely loving it. After returning back to her island Motunui, her people had been eager to reconnect with their true way of life and begin voyaging again. After a long few weeks of debate and preparation, they'd packed the canoes, filled with coconuts, mangos and other island fruits, repaired the sails and set off to explore new islands. Moana had never felt more like herself, as she stood up on the eagle's nest of the leading canoe. The sunlight rained over the everlasting ocean as she guided her people across the sea.

"Moana! Dolphins!" The kids called from the deck. They'd adapted better than she expected, loving being on the water with the ocean life. Moana swung down on the ropes of the sail and joined them at the front of the boat. Sure enough, a pod of dolphins leaped along side them. She laughed as the children celebrated with joy.

"They're beautiful, aren't they? They might lead us to a new island!" She patted one of the girl's heads before making her way back to the centre of the canoe. All up they had about 12 boats, filled with her people. It made her so proud.

"Hello Father, Mother," she greeted her parents.

"Good view from up there? I've got a feeling we'll be reaching a new island soon." Her Mother, Sina said.

"It's beautiful. There were no signs of an island in the distance, but it's been a few days. We must be close now." Her father smiled proudly. Tui was still wary of the ocean, but had more faith in his daughter after hearing about the journey she'd taken. Speaking of her epic journey, Moana hadn't seen Maui since she'd returned home. She imagined him exploring islands on his own, since he'd been stuck on that island of rocks for a thousand years. Regardless, she still thought of him. Whenever she saw an eagle, or his engraved autograph on her ore. At the time it had annoyed her, but now she cherished it. Despite his vain and mischievous nature, she found Maui to be a great companion and a loyal friend. She missed him.

"Storms! Ahead!" Breaking out of her thoughts, Moana climbed back up to the eagles nest and looked ahead. Some distance ahead of them, a dark storm was brewing. She frowned.

"Put everything that's loose into the compartments! Hold on tight, man the sails and head straight on!" They had dealt with a few storms before, but this one seemed bigger. But it's fine, they could handle this. Despite not sailing since their ancestors had, the people were natural wayfinders, and worked together remarkably. The men lined up on the sail ropes and mothers gathered their children, and leaders of each of the boats signalled each other ready. Moana took a breath, and the canoes headed onward. As they progressed the clouds became darker, and the cracking became louder. The waves grew higher and higher until the canoes were struggling to stay afloat.

"Hold on!" Moana called to her people. Women and children screamed as the canoes thrashed around in the waves. Moana clutched the mast as she saw a boat almost capsize, but it's okay. They were prepared for this. She had taught them how to get through this. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a kid, barely holding on the side of the boat. She gasped and climbed down the mast as quick as she could, jumping part way. She ran along the edge of the boat, dodging the sail as it swung out of control. The boy was loosing his balance and almost slipped, Moana lunged for him and caught him, quickly handing him to his mother who had just realised what was happening.

"Thank you!" Moana nodded and the woman retreated with her boy. She quickly scanned around, checking on the rest of her people in the giant canoe, when out of nowhere the must swung back, knocking her over the side of the canoe. She plunged into the cold dark water and quickly tried to resurface. The storm seemed endless. She looked around frantically - had anyone even seen her fall? Why was no one holding a rope, or even a hand?! She coughed and took a great breath as another wave approached. She dived under and resurfaced. The boats were moving away - how have they not noticed yet?!

"Help! Mother! Anyone, help!" But over the crashing of the waves and the strikes of the lightning they could not hear her. The water was getting colder, her eyes were beginning to close. _No. I've travelled the entire ocean, I've been to the realm of monsters, I've faced the goddess at her worst. I can survive this._

"Ocean! Ocean please help me!" The ocean didn't seem to respond and Moana panicked even more. Suddenly lightning struck a nearby boat, the mast collapsed as the sail broke into flame. Moana eyes widened.

"Ocean, please, save my people. Please, look after my people." She was shivering now, her limbs didn't want to move. A piece of wood from the fallen mast drifted over to her, and she clutched it for dear life. "Please Ocean…save my people…" And her eyes began to close.


	2. Chapter 2

When Moana opened her eyes she was back on a beach. Sun shining, there was no evidence of a wreckage, or even storm. She pushed herself up, wiping her eyes and shaking the sand off. She examined herself. Her clothes were torn at the bottom, and her hair was tangled beyond help.

"Right. I'll just find a boat or make one, head _back_ on the water, and head towards the…crap…what direction were we heading?" Moana asked herself, rubbing her temples. She paced back and forth, but for some reason, she couldn't remember. She huffed in frustration. Why couldn't she remember! For a split second, she recognised her surroundings. Drawings of hooks, no green but a few shrubs, sand, and boulders. Boulders everywhere. Her eyes widened.

"Son of a - !"

—-

"Alright. This isn't that bad, I can do this. Maybe Maui even visits this old crap pile every once in a while, I'll just wait and he'll help me get back." She sighed. "Who am I kidding - he was stuck here long enough, he'd never return." She kicked her feet through the water as she paced. "Master wayfinder. Yeah right. You were wrong Maui." Her head hung low, she felt defeated. As time passed she explored what little land she had. Maybe she could make a temporary boat with what was here. But all she found were a few small grasses and the plank of wood that she clenched to during the storm. Moana felt helpless. She was so used to being out on the ocean now, being free and limitless, and now she was stuck here. She spelled out 'help' in large letters on the sand, not that anyone would see.

Hours passed and Moana went from worried to frustrated to bored. There was nothing she could do. How would she get off the landmass? If Maui couldn't do it, how could she? Would she swim? It was too far. Build a boat? Out of what, rocks? Fly away? Hah, that'd be nice. Moana watched she sunset from the top of the highest boulder, admiring the colours as they reflected on the water. Just as her eyes began to droop, she heard the sound of a bird. She whipped her head around in a flash and flying towards her was an eagle. It couldn't be!

"Maui! Is that you?" But the bird didn't land, an instead flew straight on. Her heart sunk as she watched the majestic bird disappear into the sun. She really missed Maui, she missed all her people.

She was alone on her canoe after Maui left her on the ocean, but she had at least then something to do. And she had Heihei, even if he was uh, interesting, company. Once the sun set and it cooled down, Moana climbed down from the boulder and into the cave that Maui had tried to trap her in. It seemed like she was only here yesterday, when in reality it was weeks and weeks ago. She curled up on the sand and closed her eyes, hoping to somehow be back on her giant canoe in the morning.

—

The next morning the tiny island looked the same. Boulders, drawings of hooks, sand, ocean. Moana sighed. _Time to search for breakfast._ She searched the island for berries of any kind or even bugs; nothing. Nothing but grasses. "Well unless I want to eat raw fish, I think the buffet is closed." She sighed, and climbed back up to the top boulder. The day passed slowly, and there was no sign of life other than the occasional lost bird. In the afternoon she thought she might as well go for a dip.

With the water up to her neck, she enjoyed the fresh feeling around her and passed her hands through the water like her grandma used to. It all felt like home, all felt familiar, except for when the water seemed to move more then she expected, as if she had ores on the end of her arms. Lifting her hands out of the water, she waved them again like her grandma taught her, and the water followed her motions.

"Huh?" She frowned in confusion but then began to smile with wonder. She knew the Ocean chose her, but she had never been able to manipulate it, it would always help her on its own. Moana rushed out of the water and onto a boulder near the edge of the water. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, and closing her eyes, she tried the movements again. As if giant hands were pushing and lifting the water, it rose up into the sky and twirled around as she moved her arms. Moana gleamed with excitement, she could manipulate the water! As she let the water settle, she heard a faint humming sound. It was coming from her chest. Her chest? No, her grandmother's necklace. Moana unclasped it at the hook behind her neck and held it to her ear. It was definitely making a humming sound, and the necklace felt heavier than usual. Moana was confused, the necklace had been empty ever since she restored the heart to Tafiti.

"I wonder if…" She slowly opened the locket and inside was a glowing blue stone, the richest blue, the blue of the ocean. In the middle, was an engraving of a hook. A hook like Maui's. "What could this mean?" Moana asked herself. A light gust of wind blew, covering the face of the stone in sand. She rubbed it off with her thumb, and suddenly the hook began to glow; A bright, bioluminescent colour that reminded her of the crab in the realm of monsters. Once it started glowing, it didn't stop. It was rather beautiful. Moana stared at the stone for some time, and nothing changed. It just glowed, and hummed. Eventually Moana accepted that her stone just, _wanted_ to glow, and went back to practising her movements. She put it back in her locket and it continued to hum softly.

On the top of her boulder once again, Moana tried moving her hands in a stronger manner, and as she expected, the water moved with more force. She held a large body in front of her as it spilled over itself steadily. Biting her lip, Moana hesitantly lifted a foot to step onto the water. _I hope this works._ She gingerly stepped onto the water. It felt the same as when the ocean would lift her back onto the boat, after Maui threw her off so many times. She slowly moved herself out towards the open water and away from the island. Moana beamed at this new incredible gift she'd been given. If only her parents could see, they would be so proud! Suddenly her face dropped, what if she never saw them again? As she was about to move back towards the boulder, she heard the sound of another eagle. She told herself not to get her hopes up, she'd done that too many times already. But the bird was flying straight towards her, quite fast too. She began to breathe heavily and panic a little, she hadn't practised, she didn't know how to get back to the land fast enough! Moana put her hands up to cover her face, and the water fell from beneath her feet. She took a breath and prepared to hit the water, but something grabbed her shoulders and heaved her back up towards the boulder. It was the eagle! They flew high up above the boulder, but suddenly she was dropped.

"Ahhh! - OOMPH." She landed with a thud. The boulder had a softer landing than Moana expected, but when she opened her eyes, she discovered that she hadn't landed on the boulder at all.

 **A.N. - So second chapter! I only saw the movie two days ago, and I watched it again today because I loved it so much!**

 **I don't really know where this is going, I'm just enjoying writing it at the moment. Review if you're liking it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Maui!" Moana screamed in a huff. "Why would you -! And you just! You could've!" The demigod chuckled and lifted her as he stood up. Setting the angry girl down, he picked up his hook. "You flew straight into me! Would it have killed you to go around! Like, I dunno, 'oh look a person! I might go around them instead of scaring them to death!'" She hit him with her fists, but Maui simply folded his arms and smirked. _How typical of him,_ she thought.

"Well I can see you've missed me kid." He began to walk to the middle of the rocky landmass. Moana rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed. "So, what's up?" Moana blinked.

"What's up? Didn't they tell you?"

"Didn't who tell Maui what?" He turned to look at her. Moana frowned, she assumed her people had sent him to come and find her. Since there was no other reason for him to return to this place.

"I've been stranded here since yesterday morning. We - we got stuck in a bad storm, I was trying to help a kid and got knocked overboard." Maui was simply flexing his biceps. "Um, _hello_?"

"Yeah I'm listening, I'm listening. Sounds like a rough night." Moana raised an eyebrow sarcastically. Sure he's listening.

"Well what brought you here then, if you didn't know I was stranded?" Moana smirked, folding her arms. A gust of wind came past, blowing her hair into her face, and she pushed it behind her.

"Well, princess, my hook started randomly glowing last night, and somehow insisted on heading North. So I did, and now I'm here. It's still glowing, see?" Maui held his hook in front of her, and sure enough, it was glowing bright blue.

"Hmm…and you don't know why?" She asked him, and he merely shrugged. Then something clicked.

"My stone!" She began to unhook her necklace, maybe they were connected somehow since they were both glowing, and Maui's hook symbol was engraved on the stone. The sun was getting higher in the sky, so they walked down to sit in some shade on the beach.

"Your stone, of course!" Maui echoed sarcastically. _Good to know he hasn't changed a smidge,_ Moana thought. Moana opened the locket her grandma had given her and the stone was most definitely glowing. Blue like the ocean on the engraved hook, the same as yesterday.

"Where'd you get that? Not another heart that we gotta restore is it?" Maui asked, and she laughed. Passing him the stone, Moana explained that it had just appeared in the necklace, and had started glowing when she rubbed it.

"And then I discovered that I could, well, manipulate the water." She explained. Maui was intrigued, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. Moana smiled gingerly.

"So this stone appeared to you, supposedly 'called' me and my hook when you rubbed it, and now you've got these powers. Moana, are you sure the Gods didn't pay you a visit?" She hadn't thought of that, it hadn't even crossed her mind. It's possible, it would explain where these new found powers came from. But...

"But why would they choose me? I'm not anything like you. The Gods chose you because they saw that you were strong and worthy, even as a child." She was neither strong nor worthy of a gift from the Gods. She wasn't Maui.

"But Moana you ARE worthy. You're brave, selfless, and determined. " Moana just looked at him. It was an oddly sincere thing for Maui to say, he was always so light-hearted and carefree. "And you _did_ deliver 'Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all'," He gestured above him with his hands, Moana smiled and rolled her eyes. " _Across_ the ocean to restore the heart of Tefiti. If I was looking for someone to lend some powers to, I'd totally chose you." He said, and they laughed. There it was, she knew he couldn't keep it down for long.

Moana leaned her head on his shoulder, she'd missed him these past few weeks. Despite how he threw her off the boat countless times, tried to trap her in a cave, and made fun of her initially for wanting to restore the heart, the two had grown close and shared a strong bond. She enjoyed the silence between them, watching the waves crashing against the rocks, and the occasional bird fly by.

"So we gonna figure this out or what?" Maui said suddenly, and Moana looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How?" She questioned.

"We'll go back to Tefiti. She'll be able to tell you, she's a goddess!" Moana looked down in thought. She would love to be back on the sea again, but what about her people? Wouldn't they be looking for her already? She should probably head back to find them... but wouldn't it be easier to get back to them when she understood what these new powers meant? Maybe then she could use them to find her people. And what about the stone? She had to know what it meant, and if there was some connection between it and Maui's hook.

"Alright I'm in. But we need a boat, and we don't have a boat." Maui simply smirked. _Oh no,_ Moana thought. Maui stood up, lending her a hand. She looked at it with hesitation for a second, before grasping it. As soon as she grabbed his hand she felt a strange connection, a jolt of electricity that shook her body from head to toe. But she didn't have time to dwell on it because Maui had shape shifted into his eagle and had lifted her off the island and out towards the ocean!

"Ah!" Moana yelled. "Maui!" Her legs scrambled for something to stand on as he flew higher and higher. Moana held on tightly, but soon came to enjoy the feeling of the wind blowing her hair, and the sound of the strong wings above her. He dipped lower until Moana's feet dipped in the water, before soaring back up again. It would have been quite the sight, an eagle carrying a squirming girl across the sea. The eagle cried out and suddenly he shapeshifted again, this time into a shark. They dropped from the sky into the sea, and Moana grabbed onto his fin.

She held her breath as she watched the world of the sea pass underneath her. Beautiful colours and hundreds of fish passed them as Maui powered through the water. Moana spotted another shark heading their way. Her eyes widened and she tried to get Maui's attention, shaking his fin. But instead of getting out of the water he dived deeper. _Is he trying to get us killed?!_ Moana was running out of breath and was temped to just let go of him, but then she would surely be shark lunch. Suddenly Maui headed straight for the surface again at full speed, shapeshifting back into his eagle the moment they were out of the water. As they flew back up into the sky, Moana was relieved to see that they were approaching an island, one that they would be able to craft a boat on. As they approached it, Maui lowered Moana gently onto the sand, before shifting back into himself. They both breathed heavily for a moment.

"Well that was fun," Maui smirked. She looked at him incredulously.

"Could I have a warning next time? I'd like to know if I'm about to be lifted into the sky," She joked. Together, they began to walk up to wear the trees started. The island seemed uninhabited, but it was best to check.

"You're welcome," Maui winked, and she elbowed him in his side. It didn't phase him. After a quick search around, they decided the island was indeed lonesome, and they began to collect wood and leaves to build a canoe.

"So, where've you been the last few weeks? Out exploring? Being a _'hero to all'?_ Moana asked, chuckling. She tied her hair up in a bun as they built.

"Yeah well, you know Maui is needed across many islands of the world," He joked. Moana felt a pang of sadness hit her, she really missed Maui. But of course, to Maui she was just one of his 'fans', no one special.

"What about you Moana? What's the Chief's daughter been up to?" He asked, tying bamboo sticks together. She handed him some seaweed.

"Nothing unusual. I got my people back on the water again after they debated it for weeks. You should see them Maui, they're natural wayfinders. Of course, not as good as you but they pick it up pretty quick." She joked, and Maui laughed. They continued to craft a boat out of whatever materials they could find. Moana attempted to make a sail the way she'd been taught to make clothes.

"It's a _little_ shabby, but it'll last," Moana said as they cocked their heads, observing their finished product.

"Gather up what food you can find, and we'll meet back here in an hour to set off. By the time we're out on the water hopefully the stars will be out, and we can figure out which way to go." Maui said, and they agreed. Moana set off in the opposite direction to her demigod friend, and began searching the dense forest for any kind of fruits. Moana had been searching for fifteen minutes or so when she felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and she froze. She held her breath, and behind her she heard something huffing, like a dog. She cautiously turned around and behind her was a giant wolf-like creature, it's teeth dripping with saliva, black fur bushed up. It inched closer, never taking it's eyes off of her. Moana panicked, and frantically searched her surroundings. Should she run? Try and fight if off? Neither idea seemed fantastic. Out of the corner of her eye on the left she saw a coconut tree, maybe she could climb it? Suddenly the giant wolf charged and she had no choice. She dropped the mangos and coconuts she'd scavenged and climbed as fast as she could. Apparently not fast enough. The wolf scratched the top of her thigh and bit into her calf as she held onto the trunk. Moana cried out and kicked the wolf. She continued to climb, blood now dripping from her leg.

As she reached the top of the tree the wolf was still trying to get to her, clawing and scratching at the bark. There's no way it could reach her now, it couldn't climb up. She sighed. Moana lifted her head up towards the trunk of the tree and hit her head on something. _Ow, what the?_ She looked behind her. Coconuts! Smiling with determination, she pulled of three coconuts.

"Alright, prepare yourself wolfie!" She threw a coconut to the ground with force, and it would have knocked the wolf straight out if she'd actually hit it. "Alright, strike one." She threw another one, and it hit the wolf on the back, making it growl in fury. It began to climb with more effort, and it looked like it was actually getting closer. Moana's gritted her teeth and threw the last coconut. It hit the wolf straight on the top of the head, and it fell to the ground. After checking it wasn't going to get back up, Moana frantically climbed back down and picked up what fruit she'd gathered. It was going to have to be enough, they had to get going. Her leg was burning from the bite, and blood from the claw marks had been smeared all over her leg. _I'll fix it when I get there,_ she thought. Taking off in a limped jog, she headed back to the beach where the boat and Maui would be waiting.


End file.
